Not my problem (until it is)
by Noob Slifer
Summary: Las ciudades tendían a repetir un patrón común respecto al comportamiento de héroes y villanos, ni siquiera Gotham resultaba una excepción con su variopinta combinación de criminales siendo aprehendidos por nadie menos que Batman. (Damian no cree que hará una diferencia, hasta que lo hace.)


_**"Not my problem (until it is)"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DC Comics no me pertenecen.

Escrito para un foro de rol en agosto, porque todos ustedes ya se deben figurar qué hago en mi tiempo libre. (?) Inspirado ligeramente en el cómic **Injustice 2 #8**. No soy fan de la caracterización del universo Injustice, pero ese número es _definitivamente_ recomendable.

Pre Reboot. Situado en algún punto antes de los cómics de **Batman y Robin 2009** , pero probablemente tomando muchas libertades creativas al respecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al principio, no le parecía que esa ciudad fuera a ser una experiencia que llegase a diferir demasiado de sus anteriores locaciones. Después de todo, el entrenamiento en la _Liga de Asesinos_ implicaba mantenerse en constante movimiento para evitar una emboscada, siempre adelantándose al arrebato del enemigo, así que incluso en unos cortos diez años de pertenencia, había visitado a lo menos la mayor parte de Asia donde la familia Al Ghul ocultaba sus fortalezas, pasando de una misión a otra.

Al fin y al cabo, las ciudades tendían a repetir un patrón común respecto al comportamiento de héroes y villanos, ni siquiera Gotham resultaba una excepción con su variopinta combinación de criminales siendo aprehendidos por nadie menos que Batman. Si él tuviera que adivinar, la ciudad tenía una especie de encanto casi sobrenatural para albergar a la peor clase de escoria con particularidades _ridículas_ , pero no se trataba de su trabajo juzgar las pobres decisiones de vida de los demás (sólo encarcelarlos, desde que el "exterminio" se encontró amablemente vetado de las opciones).

A pesar de eso, la ciudad también contaba con su propia atracción inexplicable para todos con el infortunio de familiarizarse con ella: había algo en el ajetreo del peligro, la adrenalina de las persecuciones que la volvía adictiva; incluso la brisa invernal era desarmante y cruda, Gotham era tal que ni siquiera su clima se dejaba avasallar.

Por supuesto, la carrera de vigilante había resultado un reto (muchos criminales para contarlos a todos, un payaso en particular con una risa escalofriante y una manía por los explosivos y las palancas). Particularmente, a él le encantaban los desafíos, sobre todo cuando tenía la oportunidad de demostrar su valía en ellos—oh, él solía esperar _ser el mejor_ a cada oportunidad que le dieran, irónicamente, la realidad fuera de la Liga había resultando más difícil de asimilar que el adoctrinamiento y los asesinatos. La buena noticia, es que existían valores morales que incluso alguien como _él_ era capaz de aprender.

Así que en resumidas cuentas, si la oportunidad de ayudar a si padre en algo le causaba la mínima ilusión, estaba completamente dispuesto a cambiarse de continente con tal de continuar el "legado" que en sus mismas palabras, estaba aprendiendo. Incluso si no se trataba de su padre en absoluto, y Grayson estaba lejos de cumplir los estándares para el papel—demasiado amable, demasiado alegre, simplemente demasiado _Grayson_.

(Aunque tal vez, tal vez estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, de la misma manera como el hombre le había confiado el manto de Robin a un ex–asesino).

Sin embargo, claramente, no estaba al tanto de su propio descontento apenas llegó a arribar a su destino. A simple vista, una ciudad completamente normal para sus estándares habituales. Y eso le molestó irracionalmente: no había entrenado diez años de su vida, abandonando todos sus antiguos valores y dejado atrás la herencia Al Ghul de su madre, sólo para terminar en una metrópolis que parecía sacada de un trozo de cómic.

Resultaba aún peor saber que era a causa de sus propias maquinaciones infantiles, haberle otorgado misticismo a una ciudad que estaba igual de repleta, era igual de _real_ que el resto. Aun así, la lógica de saberlo no evitó que sus primeras horas se las pasara con el ceño fruncido, escrutando cada pequeño edificio a su alrededor como si las estructuras de cemento tuvieran toda la culpa de su descontento.

En particular, su humor agriado no cambió, ni siquiera cuando fue capaz de vestirse con el traje de Robin y salir a patrullar, la primera misión siempre se trataría de reconocer el terreno. Se trataba más de un trabajo táctico que una misión de campo de por sí, y si fuera posible, saber que las posibilidades de romperle la mandíbula a un criminal en las primeras horas eran prácticamente cero, volvía todo más aburrido de lo que debiese ser humanamente posible (aunque quizá para un adolescente malhumorado, más humano de lo que le gustaría admitir en principio).

Si bien es cierto que la corriente de aire helado en las noches siempre lograba al menos excitarle un poco, cualquiera de sus acciones "heroicas" de la madrugada carecían de su emoción habitual. No había nada particularmente adrenalínico al detener un pequeño hurto de una tienda, especialmente cuando el ladrón en cuestión ni siquiera trató de atacarlo, por lo que cualquier muestra de agresión de su parte sería visto como abuso de poder—. _Tt_ , ni siquiera los criminales funcionan como deberían.

Se retiró de allí, fingiendo no haber visto la sonrisa de agradecimiento que el hombre de la tienda le dedicó pese a su actitud abrasiva. No necesitaba la gratitud de los civiles, si él quisiera hacer una "buena acción" por mero amor a su ego, estaría ayudando a ancianas a subir el auto-bus, no vestido y equipado como si un desconocido en las sombras literalmente pudiera saltar a tratar de asesinarlo en cualquier instancia (no es que fuera un caso muy probable, pero conociendo los exabruptos de su madre cuando se metía demasiado en el papel de villana, tampoco era del todo una idea desbaratada).

En su lugar, lo que salió del callejón no se trató de un ninja-asesino contratado por su familia, sino algo que se escuchaba sospechosamente similar a un grito de angustia: ni siquiera tuvo que dedicarle un segundo pensamiento, sus reflejos lo movieron de forma automática hasta la fuente del ruido, una mano ya sobre el mango de su katana en caso que alguien quisiera hacerse el gracioso y tratar de atacar por sorpresa.

Procedió con cautela cuando el bullicio inicial no se repitió con la misma intensidad, sino que se fue convirtiendo gradualmente en sollozos ahogados provenientes de la oscuridad. Aun si no bajó la guardia, se estaba haciendo a una idea bastante desagradable lo que podía estar pasando, y de ser así, algún desgraciado iba a perder al menos la mitad de sus dientes esa noche.

Afortunadamente, cuando entornó los ojos para distinguir por primera vez a la fuente del grito, no se encontró con nada más que un simple niño pequeño. Al fondo del callejón, casi lo suficientemente oculto entre los cartones desperdigados como para que nadie lo habría detectado de no tratarse de un infante escandaloso. Todavía sin descartar todos los escenarios desagradables en su cabeza, se aventuró un paso adelante, luego dos, y así sucesivamente hasta que el pequeño reconoció su presencia entre su llanto—. ¿Estás... bien? —la pregunta salió con más esfuerzo de lo que pretendía, simplemente no encontrándose a gusto donde la situación requiriera _tacto_.

Sabía que los niños podían ser asustadizos, y si bien los héroes solían ser aclamados por los pequeños, no resultaba lo mismo cuando quien te intercepta en un callejón es un vigilante al que nunca has visto, colores demasiado opacos en su uniforme. Él mismo sabía que su expresión no era la más agradable, lejos de producir la misma simpatía que los jóvenes aspirantes a la justicia que solían llevar el manto de Robin.

Francamente, tomó como una victoria cuando el niño en cuestión respondió con un pequeño asentir de cabeza en lugar de alejarse gritando, lo que tal vez debería proveerle de una charla tipo "no hables con extraños en callejones oscuros", pero además de resultar contraproducente, fue el niño quien empezó encerrándose en un callejón, en primer lugar.

Con visiblemente más confianza, se acercó lo suficiente para tomar un mejor vistazo a la criatura, un niño no más de seis años con los ojos rojos y la nariz humedecida. Cuando comprobó que el aludido no parecía presentar ninguna herida en la inmediatez, nuevamente le dirigió la palabra—. ¿Estás perdido? —quería preguntar cómo te pierdes accidentalmente a un callejón en medio de la noche, pero suponía que el niño era aún demasiado joven para apreciar el sarcasmo. Seguramente ese asunto habría que tratarlo con profesionalidad, y más pronto podría continuar su patrulla, quizá con algún buen combate que menguara su mal humor.

Para crédito del niño sin nombre, su respuesta realmente consiguió tomarle por sorpresa: con algo sospechosamente similar a un puchero, el niño infló las mejillas en indignación y negó con la cabeza con más fuerza de la necesaria, su voz escuchándose como una mezcla de enojo y desesperación _aguda_. Damian realmente alzó una ceja a eso—. ¡No quiero volver con mi mamá! —exclamó, y de inmediato volvió a echarse a llorar, dejándole la sensación de ser el culpable de la desdicha del infante, incluso si literalmente llevaba menos de cinco minutos sabiendo de su existencia.

Tuvo que soltar un suspiro, maldiciendo a su consciencia por no dejarle abandonar niños berrinchudos en la calle (tal vez una especie de karma perverso por la forma en que su padre tuvo que lidiar con él cuando apenas se conocieron)—. Estoy seguro que ella no puede ser tan mala —se encogió de hombros, porque supuso que tratar de razonar con un infante era mejor idea que simplemente amenazar con llamar a los servicio infantiles si se mostraba poco cooperador. ¿Ven? Estaba haciendo el _esfuerzo_.

No sabía cuál era la reacción que esperaba, pero estuvo levemente agradecido cuando en lugar de volver a largarse a llorar, el niño en cuestión se detuvo para mirarle con curiosidad en sus ojos vidriosos, como si por primera vez notara que había otro ser humano con él allí.

La expresión del pequeño se transformó en un ceño fruncido adorable, probablemente molesto de que un extraño cualquiera hiciera asunciones sobre su familia sin su consentimiento (que era un punto completamente justo, pero no iba a perder esa discusión con alguien que todavía no aprendía a multiplicar)—. T-tú también eres un niño, ¿qué puedes saber? —hubo una pequeña pausa, en lo que el infante ejecutó algo muy parecido a un bufido, o quizá simplemente trató de estornudar—. ¡Los adultos son malos! Mamá dijo que me quería, pero después grita y no tiene tiempo para mí. Trabaja todo el tiempo y apenas está en casa, seguro porque, porque...

 _"Porque no soy suficientemente bueno para ella, no soy merecedor de su amor de otra forma"_. Apenas se quedó un segundo en blanco, las palabras no pronunciadas le produjeron un escalofrío. Pero pronto notó que el niño se había echado a llorar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior, y de alguna manera, se sentía incluso _peor_ al respecto de lo que debería.

¿Por qué debía preocuparse por un extraño? ¿Por qué debía sentirse _mal_? No tenía sentido, e incluso así, se sintió obligado a hincar la rodilla al frente de él, lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, si se atreviera, aunque la perspectiva de la acción le parecía casi físicamente dolorosa—. Escucha, eso no es-

—¡Ella me odia!

—Eso _no_ es cierto —sentenció, la firmeza repentina de sus palabras los sorprendió a ambos, pero ayudaron a sacudir levemente la compostura del niño, casi ahogándose en lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? Ni siquiera sabía lo que era tener una infancia normal para empezar, ¿con qué derecho podía asegurarle a un niño que no estaba mintiendo?

Debería sentirse un hipócrita, y sin embargo, su discurso ni siquiera vaciló, tan vehemente como antes—. Tu madre... tu _mamá_ no puede odiarte, ella te ama. Seguramente escuchará si le dices que te sientes solo, si le explicas… —se cortó, repentinamente sobrecogido cuando un par de brazos se acercaron torpemente hasta él, abrazándolo en una posición bastante incómoda para los dos. Y sin embargo, extrañamente reconfortante. Si acaso regresó el abrazo al niño antes de llevárselo a caballito en la espalda, fue meramente por el bien de la misión.

(Tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitir, ni siquiera bajo amenaza, que las lágrimas y la sonrisa de la mujer cuando le regresaron a su retoño a salvo le conmovieron. Por supuesto, mucho menos, completamente imposible, no le recordaron ni un poco a su propia madre—

Y tal vez lo triste de ello es, una pequeña parte de él, hubiera deseado que sí).


End file.
